Various recliner lift chairs are available which have been developed principally for the elderly and handicapped to assist them in moving into a standing position from a seated position. Further developments include adapting the elevator lift chairs to have a reclining mode with a foot rest which supports the legs in a reclined position. Various manual reclining chairs have been available as conventional furniture for some time. Heretofore power actuated bases and linkage systems have not been available to readily convert a conventional recliner chair into a powered recliner lift chair.